Sweet Dreams
by the girl with big head
Summary: Based on Peterpan the Movie 2003; wendy's having her usual bad dreams with Nana on her side. but someone appeared on her window late at night. ONESHOT.first ever fanfic R


**This is my first ever fanfic, so pardon me if there's A LOT and I really mean A LOT grammar errors, oc-ness and so on. Critics, reviews and others are TOTALLY appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter pan, and if I do peter and Wendy's love story would be much better than the real story*wink***

**SWEET DREAMS**

Wendy snuggled closer to Nana. Soft sobs and hiccups echoed in the nursery. Yes, Wendy's having another of those bad yet sweet dreams when Peter and her were dancing above gazillions of fairies beneath them. "oh,nana. I wish this was not a dream, I miss him a lot… you do understand me right?" she muttered under her breath. Barks was all Nana can replied to her. A soft knock in her door suddenly appeared. "Wendy sweetie, are you crying? I can hear you from downstairs. Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Darlings ask her across the room. "no, mother. Everything's alright. I'm just having a bad dream, Nana's here as well! Please don't worry about me.." she answered softly. "okay then, just checking. Good night honey, and please keep it down just a little bit? Your daddy's having a hard time today, he needs more rest" "of course mother, good night." She said.

All of the sudden, A knock at her window surprised her and Nana. Nana starts to bark wildly, and Wendy moving towards the window slowly. "who..who's there? Please, if you're a burglar, just go, I don't have anything in my hand right now.." she said a little frightened. "huh? Wendy don't tell me you don't remember me, aren't you?" a voice came from outside the window. "ah, I don't think I recognize your voice sir…" but, why is that beautiful sound, well sounds so familiar? "it's me, the dreams you've waiting for!" the voice replied cheerfully. "it..it can't be… peter? " Wendy's eyes grew wide as she ran towards the window and forced it to open. "Yeah, it's me! Hey there Wendy!" there, in front of her standing the love and dreams of her life, Peter Pan. "PETER! OH I MISS YOU BADLY!" she jumped to peter and hugged him tightly until peter hugged her back. "Me too Wendy, so much. After that…thimble you gave me, I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I walk around, all I see is your figure, standing there beside me, smiling ever so warm." Peter exclaimed. "But you've...grown! Peter you actually grown! But, how…" "Yeah well, you see I've lost half of my memory about you, a part of it consists about your figures, but I can't remember where your exact location is. So I flew around the world looking for you, and I stayed too long and yeah, I grew up because I'm too often wandering on earth. Well look at the bright side, you grew as well, Wendy." Hell yeah, she looks absolutely ravaging, oh oopsie, did I just thought that? Peter blushed furiously. "Uh, peter? You don't look so well, are you okay?" Wendy slightly worried. "EVERYTHING'S FINE! No...Now I don't want to grow up any older, so I'm going home… well, I guess I'll see you, if I can…" he said, sad look painted his handsome face. "Wait! Peter before you go, i..i want to give you something, so can you please wait for, oh, no longer than 5 minutes or so!" she shouted at him. Peter turned around and flew to her, hoping this "something" will be what he thought it will be. "so, you want to know my side of story. Here let me start. Ever since you left, I've been down all along. I stop studying, eating, nor telling wonderful stories about you! You've successfully broke down my heart, peter. You can't imagine the days without you! It's horrible! Ask Nana if you don't believe me!" she lifted up Nana, and with one bark, she put her down and continued. "and you want to know the worst part? I've engaged, it means I'm going to MARRY someone! Peter, oh how I don't miss you every single second in my days, and now you're standing there, lifting me up, and broke me down again by LIVING EVER SO SOON?! How could you? I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, you can at least make it last a little longer so I can…" but her words were cut off by a small lips captured hers. It was peter's lips. Wendy was taken aback at first, but she cupped his cheek and kissed him back. When they broke up, peter stated "how dare you exclaimed that! I was the one who suppose to say that. I only say that because I thought you wanna stay here! I love you, Wendy Darling. Oh very much, and I really wanna you come with me to Neverland. Does that make it all clear?" he blurted out. Wendy was stunned, and she spoke. "yes, oh why YES! I'll come with you! But, oh, can John and Michael come with us? I believe they'll be excited to live in Neverland!" she stated cheerfully. "everyone's invited, Wendy. But you better hurry! It's almost dawn." So Wendy ran off to her brother's room and woke them up. "John, Michael! You wont believe this! Peter's here and he's inviting us to stay in Neverland! Hop on! Lets go!" both boys jumped out and started running wildly around. "OH how wonderful! Where is he? Lets go wendy, move it! John shouted. "yayyy Peter's here!hurrah!" Michael shrieked. "well then, get up you lazy bumps! Last one's in my room a rotten egg!" wendy whooped. So they raced and there was Peter, all set to take them up. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Peter." John greeted politely. Peter grinned and said "now, as usual. Happy thoughts everyone!" peter acted like a wise man. John thoughts wondered around the lost boys, the adventures, and Tiger Lily. Michael thought about Captain hook's last shrieks, and all the Lost Boys and Indians. Wendy thoughts were haunted by Peter, Peter, peter. And a little bit of Tinkerbell and fairies. "all set? And off we go!" peter shouted loudly and he flew. The three Darlings followed them afterwards. And they zoomed out to Neverland, Peter and Wendy hand to hand.

**Well, I guess that's it. Sigh. It's pretty short though, but its my first try! Review my fellow seniors, cus you're my inspirations! R&R****!**


End file.
